


Mirror, Mirror

by RockPaperbackScissors



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockPaperbackScissors/pseuds/RockPaperbackScissors
Summary: The clone develops a habit that Brooks disapproves of.





	

I spend hours looking in the mirror. It’s not vanity. It’s practice. I imagine how it will feel to kill someone who has these eyes.

“That face is yours, not hers,” Brooks scolds as I glare at myself in the murk of our hideaway’s bathroom. “You’re one person. She’s another.”

Brooks is right, but I continue.

Shepard is 32 years old. I am 6 months old. I have all of childhood’s fear but none of childhood’s innocence, so I take comfort in the one thing I know that Shepard doesn’t: the face that will be the last thing she sees.


End file.
